Io e te, miele e limone
by melestel
Summary: “Credimi Rem... entro stasera ti accorgerai che nemmeno tu puoi fare a meno di miele e limone. Ti farò cambiare idea, ti farò capire quanto importanti possano diventare...”


IO E TE, MIELE E LIMONE

"Benedetto Godric Sirius, fai proprio schifo!"

Il giovane Black, sentendosi preso in causa, si girò per prestare piena attenzione al ragazzo seduto alla sua sinistra e, quando incrociò lo sguardo scocciato di Remus, sbuffò nell'inutile tentativo di celare il lampo di divertimento che attraversava le sue iridi argentee.

"Che c'è Moony? Che ho fatto stavolta?"

Ormai abituato alle sempre presenti filippiche di uno dei suoi migliori amici, si sistemò comodamente sulla panca e aspettò di sapere cosa diavolo potesse aver combinato già a quell'ora del mattino, ancora prima di far colazione.

Lupin però non stava osservando lui con quell'espressione di pieno disgusto sulla faccia, bensì il pane tostato che teneva ben saldo tra le dita, ricoperto da uno strato di dolce sostanza dorata.

Intuito quale fosse l'oggetto incriminato, Sirius cominciò a passare lo sguardo dalla sua fetta al viso di Remus, sbalordito dal fatto che quello fosse il problema che tanto stava inorridendo il biondo.

"Non posso nemmeno fare colazione adesso?" sbottò alla fine.

Moony puntò i suoi occhi dorati in quelli grigi di Black e con ostentata calma si accinse a rispondergli.

"Certo che puoi... ma se hai intenzione di ingoiare quella schifezza," e indicò con malcelato disgusto la fetta di pane, " ti pregherei di allontanarti da me... mi fai venire il voltastomaco!"

" Rem per favore , dimmi che stai scherzando! Parli proprio di questa stupenda e magnifica opera d'arte?"

"Farcita di miele e limone! Ma come Merlino fai? Solo l'idea mi fa accapponare la pelle!" disse Lupin, non riuscendo a trattenere un brivido di ribrezzo che gli percorse tutta la schiena.

Per tutta risposta Paddy, guardò con bramosia la sua fetta di pane per poi volgere lo stesso sguardo al suo migliore amico che ancora lo stava osservando con una smorfia stampata sul viso.  
Con gli occhi incatenati a quelli dell'altro, che stava seguendo ogni sua mossa, portò lentamente quella delizia alle labbra, schiudendole per farla entrare e staccandone delicatamente un pezzo con i denti.  
Masticò quindi con un lento movimento, godendosi appieno la sensazione del miele e del limone in bocca e sulla lingua, adorando il netto contrasto che le due sostanze creavano sulle sue papille gustative.  
Chiuse le palpebre mugolando lievemente di piacere, mentre il suo ego veniva pienamente soddisfatto in tutta la sua infinita vanità nel sentire il respiro ormai ansante dell'altro, ben consapevole di esserne lui la causa.

Remus infatti era come ipnotizzato dallo spettacolo che stava dando il moro. I suoi occhi erano persi nel contemplare l'espressione di puro godimento dipinta su quel volto, le orecchie coglievano ogni piccolo suono, mugolio e gemito che l'altro si lasciava sfuggire.  
Quando poi vide la lingua fare capolino dalla bocca e leccare con audacia le labbra morbide e piene, ripulendole minuziosamente da ogni piccola traccia di miele, si morse istintivamente il labbro inferiore nell'inutile tentativo di trattenere un ansito.  
A quel suono gli occhi di Sirius si riaprirono di scatto, rivelando due diamanti grigi scintillanti di malizia ed eccitazione, che inneggiavano al peccato con un semplice sguardo. Incatenarono a sé le iridi dorati di Lupin, mentre un ghigno si formava sul suo viso accompagnando degnamente quel cipiglio maledettamente erotico.

"Vedi Moony, miele e limone sono così opposti tra loro... è per questo che adoro il loro contrasto. Insieme creano la perfezione, sono tanto diversi... da completarsi. E Merlino solo sa quanto io non possa più farne a meno... Non potrei immaginare la mia vita senza..."

Recuperò la borsa colma di libri e si alzò dal tavolo, ma prima di andarsene si chinò verso il compagno, accostò le labbra al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò:

"Credimi Rem... entro stasera ti accorgerai che nemmeno tu puoi fare a meno di miele e limone. Ti farò cambiare idea, ti farò capire quanto importanti possano diventare..."

Con questa promessa gli voltò le spalle, mentre un sorriso comparve a illuminare il suo bellissimo volto quando sentì la voce di James che invano tentava di riportare Remus nel loro mondo.

Passate le lezioni della mattina in modo relativamente tranquillo, Lupin si stava dirigendo verso la biblioteca con il serio intento di sfruttare quel pomeriggio di libertà per completare la ricerca di Pozioni.

Stava per svoltare l'ultimo angolo, quando un braccio lo circondò bloccandogli qualsiasi movimento e una mano si posò sulla sua bocca impedendogli di urlare.  
Una voce calda sfiorò il suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire e rassicurandolo allo stesso tempo.

"Vieni Rem... vieni con me..."

Conosceva quella voce, amava quella voce.

Ufficialmente solo da qualche mese, ma dentro di sé sapeva di farlo da sempre, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Come mangiare, bere, respirare. Amare Sirius Black era altrettanto fondamentale per la sua stessa vita.

Si abbandonò completamente e fiduciosamente a quell'abbraccio, sentendo immediatamente il calore di quel corpo familiare avvolgerlo come in un tenero bozzolo.  
Si fece quindi trascinare indietro, finché varcarono la porta di un'aula deserta e in disuso, che all'istante venne sigillata e insonorizzata magicamente, creando così un luogo intimo e privato.  
Si rigirò fra quelle braccia, che ancora lo stringevano, per incontrare due occhi color argento incorniciati da un matassa di capelli corvini, selvaggi e disordinati, accompagnati da uno splendido sorriso.

"Paddy... che cavolo hai in mente?"

Il sorriso si allargò ancora di più, illuminandogli l'intero volto.

"Ho una promessa da mantenere, mi pare. Che non si dica di me che non sono un uomo di parola... "

"Promessa?" ripeté Rem piuttosto confuso.

"Ma come Moony? Uno studente modello come te che non si ricorda qualcosa? Perdi colpi caro il mio Caposcuola... dovresti studiare un po' meno..."

Davanti allo sguardo ancora interrogativo ed ora anche un po' seccato del biondo, Sirius allargò le braccia con un gesto teatrale per mostrargli con orgoglio ciò che aveva creato per lui, per loro.

Banchi e sedie erano spariti, lasciando spazio ad un enorme letto a baldacchino con lenzuola rigorosamente rosse e, accanto, un piccolo tavolino su cui erano appoggiati un barattolo di vetro e una ciotola.

Lupin sbarrò gli occhi incredulo, mentre la consapevolezza si faceva largo nella sua mente, "Syr non dirmi che..."

"Oh sì tesoro! È esattamente come pensi. Miele, limone e un pomeriggio intero a mia disposizione per farteli amare!"

Si avvicinò al compagno con passi lenti e cadenzati, che gli conferivano quell'aria naturalmente sensuale. Con tocchi decisi e sicuri gli slacciò il mantello, lasciandolo cadere a terra in un lieve tonfo. Le dita si infilarono sotto il maglioncino, scostarono la camicia della divisa che indossava e andarono ad accarezzare la pelle nuda e calda facendogli trattenere il respiro.  
Una mano scivolò fuori, risalì lungo il petto per poi raggiungere e scostare un ribelle ciuffo biondo, ricaduto sulla fronte ad oscurare quello sguardo dorato che tanto amava. Gli regalò un dolce sorriso prima di avvicinare il proprio viso, facendo incontrare finalmente le due bocche che sembravano non attendere altro.  
Perso nella passione di quel bacio famelico, Remus non si accorse della mano di Sirius che raggiunta la bacchetta la stava puntando ora su di lui.

Non appena si allontanarono, un lieve sussurro giunse alle sue orecchie:

"Levicorpus..." e in pochi istanti il suo corpo venne trasportato e adagiato sul talamo.

"Incarceramus..." un altro mormorio e due sottili fasci di seta legarono i suoi polsi alle sbarre del letto, prima che potesse in alcun modo protestare.

"Evanesco..." terzo sussurro e i suoi vestiti sparirono, lasciandolo completamente nudo davanti allo sguardo affamato di Black.  
Nonostante l'irritazione che sentiva di provare in quel momento per il trattamento che gli era stato riservato, il suo corpo reagì d'istinto sottoposto all'indagine attenta degli occhi dell'altro.  
Un'ondata di fuoco s'impadronì di lui, facendolo arrossire e provocando un sussulto al suo membro che cominciò a tendersi e a indurirsi.

"Sirius! Ma sei diventato completamente pazzo?"

La sua voce, che voleva essere ferma e tagliente, uscì incrinata e balbettante a dimostrazione dell'eccitazione che lo stava inesorabilmente invadendo.

"Amore... non hai idea di quale spettacolo tu sia in questo momento. Sei così dannatamente provocante, ma allo stesso tempo indifeso ed innocente... il mio piccolo angelo dalle ali nere..."

Un gemito fu la sola risposta a quelle parole. Un gemito che significava abbandono totale alle cure dell'altro.  
Spesso si chiedeva perché uno come Sirius, bello, affascinante, popolare, che mieteva vittime maschili e femminili in tutta Hogwarts, avesse scelto proprio lui, così insignificante e con una serie di complicazioni non indifferenti, che avrebbero spaventato e allontanato chiunque. Di certo non voleva pietà o compassione dal compagno. Lui lo amava davvero, profondamente, e desiderava essere ricambiato allo stesso modo. Inevitabilmente mille dubbi passavano nella sua mente quando lo scorgeva nei corridoi circondato da studenti adoranti, alcuni dei quali avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per averlo. Si chiedeva davvero cosa lo tenesse legato a lui, quando avrebbe potuto avere chiunque altro.

Ma poi c'erano momenti come quello, momenti che appartenevano solamente a loro ed erano quei piccoli attimi di totale condivisione che gli permettevano di comprendere. Ogni dubbio o incertezza scivolava via perché Sirius era lì per lui, solo per lui. Lo desiderava e lo amava ricambiandolo con la stessa intensità di sentimenti. Parole, gesti, fatti. Tutto ciò che Paddy faceva lo faceva per lui.  
Questa consapevolezza lo colpì improvvisamente e fece scivolare via paura e preoccupazione.

Era nudo, legato ad un letto, impossibilitato a muoversi e sottomesso a qualsiasi cosa il compagno volesse fargli. Ma nonostante questo era tranquillo.  
Essere completamente nelle sue mani lo faceva sentire in pace con il mondo, forse come mai lo era stato.  
Si sentiva coccolato, adorato, amato. Sapeva che con lui accanto nulla di brutto o di spiacevole sarebbe potuto accadere.  
Ma la cosa più importante, quella fondamentale, era che si sentiva accettato per quello che era: pregi e difetti, certezze e insicurezze, aldilà di qualunque problema o complicazione! Più di quanto, forse, riusciva ad accettarsi egli stesso.  
E d'un tratto lo percepì, netto come un fulmine che squarcia il cielo buio e illumina tutto ciò che lo circonda.  
Riuscì a sentire, come mai prima d'allora, l'amore assoluto e incondizionato, quello vero e reale che s'incontra una volta nella vita e che sai durerà per sempre. Non sei in grado di dire cosa esattamente te lo fa capire, ma è così, semplicemente così.

Quel sentimento prepotente ed intenso lo invase totalmente facendo crollare ogni singola barriera faticosamente eretta attorno al suo cuore e alla sua anima, permettendo finalmente a quel ragazzo di raggiungerlo fino in fondo, in quel posto nascosto e intimo in cui tutti noi custodiamo i nostri segreti, dai più felici a quelli più dolorosi.  
Sentì di appartenere a quegli occhi che lo stavano guardando come se rimirassero l'oggetto più prezioso che si può trovare al mondo e capì che niente avrebbe mai potuto cambiare questo fatto.  
Cullato da questa meravigliosa sensazione, abbandonò ogni remora e smise di lottare, affidandosi completamente al compagno.

Sirius, non appena vide il corpo di Remus rilassarsi definitivamente, gli si avvicinò con movenze lente.  
Ad ogni passo che lo conduceva a lui, un indumento cadeva a terra, lasciandolo mano a mano scoperto davanti allo sguardo dorato del suo amante.

Raggiunto il letto, ormai completamente nudo, divorò il corpo di Lupin con gli occhi fino ad arrivare al suo viso. Lo ammirò per un lunghissimo, interminabile minuto prima di abbassarsi sul suo orecchio e, sfiorandolo dolcemente con le labbra, sussurrargli:

"Lasciati andare Rem... lasciati adorare e coccolare da me, lasciati amare come non hai permesso a nessun altro..."

Il biondo chiuse istintivamente gli occhi, per contrastare la forte ondata di emozioni che lo aveva invaso a quelle parole.

Sì, avrebbe davvero potuto farlo. Tra quello braccia sapeva di non correre alcun pericolo.

Un lieve cenno di assenso e fu premiato con un dolce e lento tocco di labbra, che riuscì a rassicurarlo e ad infiammarlo allo stesso tempo.  
Da lieve e intenso, quel contatto divenne passionale ed affamato. L'eccitazione salì per entrambi, tanto che quando alla fine ripresero fiato si ritrovarono ansanti e affannati, desiderosi di avere di più, molto di più.

Gli occhi plumbei di desiderio di Paddy frugarono in quelle iridi d'oro puro.

"Molto bene signor Lupin, da dove cominciamo? Miele o limone?"

"L'hai detto tu che sono nelle tue mani, no? Mi affido completamente a te, Sirius... mi fido di te..."

A quella risposta un dolce sorriso sostituì il perenne ghigno malandrino che era presenza costante nell'espressione di Black.

"E sia! Diciamo miele allora..."

Si sporse verso il piccolo tavolino e prese il barattolo di vetro che vi era appoggiato.

"Vedi Rem... Il miele è una delle cose più buone che esistano al mondo. Ha un bellissimo colore dorato, un profumo intenso e una dolcezza inimitabile. Inoltre è noto che abbia molte proprietà curative..." sussurrò il moro con voce sinuosa e, mentre parlava svitò il tappo, annusando e godendo di quel profumo così amato.

"Per esempio... queste cicatrici... cosa succederebbe se io vi appoggiassi sopra un po' di miele?"

Senza attendere una risposta, con un dito prese una piccola quantità di quella sostanza, spalmandola con lievi carezze su ogni sfregio che segnava il petto del biondo.  
Quelle ferite erano il segno tangibile e reale di tutto ciò che Remus odiava di se stesso. Essere un licantropo lo distruggeva non solo fisicamente. L'appoggio dei suoi amici era fondamentale, ma a volte non era abbastanza.

Quando le dita di Sirius lo avevano sfiorato, ripercorrendo ad uno ad uno quegli orribili segni, un brivido lo aveva percorso da capo a piedi. Le carezze che gli stava regalando proprio in quei punti erano un'ulteriore prova che il moro lo accettasse in tutti i suoi aspetti, e che amasse l'uomo ed il lupo fusi nel suo essere.

Perso nelle meravigliose sensazioni che l'altro gli stava donando, sussultò al tocco inatteso di quella lingua che sostituì le dita ed esplorò quello stesso percorso con meticolosa dovizia mentre il suo membro già eccitato svettava ora tra i loro corpi uniti.  
Lentamente la bocca di Black portò via il miele appena spalmato sul corpo del compagno, provocandogli un intenso piacere. Il fiato cominciò a spezzarsi, mentre lunghi brividi lo percorrevano risvegliando piano piano tutto il suo essere. Baci, morsi e leggere lappate lo stavano mandando fuori di testa, facendogli desiderare sempre di più.  
Mosse istintivamente il bacino verso l'alto, alla ricerca di un minimo contatto che riuscisse a soddisfarlo un po'.  
La sua erezione ora era tesa e pulsante e richiedeva attenzione.

"Ti prego Sirius..." non riuscì a trattenere quella supplica ma un dito appoggiato sulle sue labbra lo zittì delicatamente.

"Eppure... sai qual è la cosa migliore del miele? Il suo pregio più importante?"

Lupin scosse la testa, la voce era già troppo compromessa perché si arrischiasse a parlare.

Il moro infilò due dita all'interno del barattolo, raccogliendo una discreta quantità di miele.

"No? Allora te lo dico io... vedi, il bello è che la sua consistenza permette di poterlo spalmare. Ovunque, su qualsiasi cosa... Capisci Rem? Ogni cosa può essere cosparsa di miele..."

E prima che Moony potesse anche solo formulare un pensiero coerente, sentì una sostanza fredda e scivolosa avvolgere il suo membro dolorosamente eretto. Alzò quindi la testa e ciò che vide lo paralizzò. Sirius aveva cosparso il suo pene di miele, completamente, ed ora, appoggiato il barattolo a terra, stava avvicinando il suo viso alla punta.  
Il moro incontrò il suo sguardo e, senza smetterlo di osservarlo, leccò il glande ripulendolo della vischiosa dolcezza che lo circondava.

Un mugolio di puro godimento uscì dalla gola di Black, che senza indugiare oltre prese tra le labbra il sesso del compagno e cominciò a succhiare e leccare, mischiando il gusto del miele con quello particolare della pelle di Remus.  
Incapace di sostenere quella vista, il biondo ributtò la testa indietro serrando gli occhi e godendosi pienamente quel piacere così intenso e sconvolgente che l'altro sapeva donargli.  
Totalmente avvolto da quel vortice di eccitazione e pura estasi, si accorse appena della mani dell'altro che stavano sapientemente stuzzicando i suoi testicoli, stringendoli delicatamente.

Il ritmo di quella bocca che si muoveva esperta su di lui era ormai sostenuto e Remus sapeva di essere vicino all'orgasmo. Mancava davvero poco... Gemiti e ansiti riempivano il silenzio dell'aula e rendevano tutto solo più frenetico e coinvolgente.  
Quando un dito violò la sua apertura stuzzicando la pelle sensibile all'interno, Lupin raggiunse il limite e con un urlo roco si liberò fra le labbra dell'altro che raccolse fino all'ultima goccia.

Mentre lentamente si riprendeva dall'orgasmo appena avuto, Sirius risalì sul suo corpo per regalargli un lento e sensuale bacio.

"Paddy... per le giarrettiere di Morgana, è stato incredibile! Punto a favore del miele, te lo concedo!" ansimò con un sorriso.

"Ovviamente! Io ho sempre ragione, quando lo imparerai?"

Black si accoccolò contro il corpo caldo ed accogliente del ragazzo, in attesa che si riprendesse. Se pensava di aver terminato si sbagliava di grosso!

Gli occhi di Remus saettarono verso il membro del compagno che, a differenza del suo, svettava duro e teso ancora del tutto insoddisfatto sfiorandogli la coscia.

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa qui, per sistemare la situazione..." mormorò Moony con malizia.

"E la faremo... non ho ancora finito con te, tesoro!" detto questo il moro lasciò il caldo giaciglio che si era creato per sporgersi nuovamente verso il tavolino.  
Remus seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti dell'amante, finché non si vide presentare davanti una ciotola piena di un liquido chiaro. Preoccupato aggrottò le sopracciglia in una muta domanda.

"Succo di limone!" esclamò Sirius con un ghigno.

"Oh Merlino... fai proprio sul serio eh?"

"Certo mio caro... ora tocca a questo!" lo avvertì iniziando a versare delicatamente il succo sul corpo del biondo, disegnando ancora lo stesso percorso già seguito prima con il miele. Le cicatrici vennero adeguatamente ripulite dalla bocca e dalla lingua del moro che non sembrava ancora sazio di quel corpo. Ne versò quindi una piccola quantità su entrambi i capezzoli che poi succhiò e mordicchiò, strappando all'altro sospiri e gemiti.

Lasciando una lunga e bollente scia di baci, raggiunse l'ombelico e lì versò un altro po' di liquido, infilandoci poi la lingua e coccolando piano quella piccola porzione di pelle ipersensibile.  
I fianchi di Rem scattarono in avanti, eccitato nuovamente da quella lenta e inesorabile tortura.

"Siamo impazienti a quanto pare..." sogghignò Paddy, risalì percorrendo con la lingua la porzione di pelle fra lo sterno e l'ombelico, poi sollevò il capo portandosi all'altezza del suo viso e si posizionò tra le gambe aperte di Lupin, pronte ad accoglierlo. Svuotò l'ultima parte di sostanza rimasta nell'incavo del collo e succhiò, prendendo la pelle tra i denti mordendola lievemente e, quando sentì Remus mugolare perso nell'estasi del momento, portò le dita sulla sua apertura cominciando a prepararlo con ampi e delicati movimenti.  
Al primo dito se ne aggiunse un altro, poi un terzo. Lupin ormai si spingeva verso quell'intrusione alla ricerca di una maggiore soddisfazione.

"Ti prego Sirius... fallo ora, prendimi adesso!"

A quella supplica, tolse le dita e le sostituì con il proprio membro, penetrandolo fino in fondo con un'unica e decisa spinta.  
Il tempo di farlo abituare a quella invasione e un sussurro roco e sensuale uscì dalle labbra del biondo:

"Muoviti Syr... sono pronto..."

Il ritmo fu da subito sostenuto. Black sprofondava nel corpo del compagno con lunghi e intensi affondi, l'odore del sudore si mischiò con quello del limone e del miele, creando una fragranza erotica ed afrodisiaca che amplificò i loro sensi.  
Gemiti e ansiti accompagnavano l'unione dei due corpi che si spingevano l'uno verso l'altro, fondendosi in un'unica e sola anima.

Una mano di Sirius scivolò tra loro, impugnando saldamente l'erezione dell'amante, accarezzandola allo stesso ritmo dell'amplesso. Sottoposto a quella doppia stimolazione, Remus fu il primo a capitolare e a sciogliersi tra le dita dell'amante, venendo per la seconda volta, seguito poco dopo dal moro che esplose in un orgasmo forte ed violento, lasciandolo senza forze.

Non appena si furono ripresi, Paddy si rialzò dal corpo sul quale si era accasciato, sfinito e soddisfatto, recuperò la bacchetta e sciolse l'incantesimo che teneva l'amante legato.

Prese quindi una fetta di limone e del miele, intinse un dito nella sostanza dorata lasciando che il biondo la succhiasse via e spremette il limone direttamente sulla propria lingua, per poi abbassarsi e baciarlo, unendo così i due sapori tra loro.  
Quando si separarono Sirius si leccò le labbra mantenendo gli occhi chiusi, godendosi ancora un po' quel gusto esaltante, poi schiuse le proprie palpebre per incontrare le iridi dorate che tanto amava e che lo stavano fissando curiose.

"Mi spieghi ora cos'hanno di tanto speciale queste due cose?" domandò proprio allora il compagno.

"Vedi Rem, miele e limone sono così diversi tra loro, tanto da far sembrare la loro unione una cosa disgustosa... Invece il gusto forte, deciso e acidulo del limone, entra in contrasto con quello delicato e dolce del miele, creando qualcosa di unico e inimitabile, che può rivelarsi estremamente piacevole se ci si concede l'opportunità di assaporarli nello stesso momento. Prendendo i lati migliori l'uno dell'altro, insieme diventano perfetti. Non sei d'accordo con me?"

Lupin annuì piano, cominciando a comprendere dove volesse in realtà arrivare quella testolina bacata.

"Siamo noi Remus..." continuò allora Sirius "Io limone aspro, forte e sfrontato, tu miele che mi rendi più dolce e sopportabile. Io e te, insieme. Perfetti, semplicemente..."

Il viso del biondo si aprì in un sorriso luminoso e gioioso, abbracciò forte il suo amore lasciando che poggiasse il capo sul suo torace, lo baciò delicatamente sui capelli corvini e indomabili e si concesse un sospiro profondo prima di parlare.

"Sai Syr... ho cambiato idea... Adoro il miele e il limone! Da domani colazione identica alla tua!"

Poi sbadigliò e si abbandonò completamente tra le braccia di Morfeo, perdendosi così il ghigno malandrino che si dipinse sul volto di Sirius quando, trionfante, sussurrò:

"Vittoria!"

Per poi accoccolarsi contro il corpo di Remus godendosi a pieno quel dolce tepore...

FINE  



End file.
